Automated fabrication devices (AFDs) such as three-dimensional (3D) printers, computer numerical controlled (CNC) machines, computer-controlled milling machines, and so forth, are used to fabricate objects from raw components according to control instructions. The fabrication of all or part of an object using AFDs offers the ability for users to procure objects on demand, procure objects that are customized, and so forth.
The public may benefit from fabrication processes that verify materials being fed into the AFDs meet specified safety requirements.